


The Rebel and the Choirboy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Choirboy Harry, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Jock Zayn, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Punk Louis, Rebel Louis, cursing, larry stylinson - Freeform, more tags to come, possible sexual content, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles wasn't the most popular boy, but he has everything he really wanted. A jock boyfriend who is kept secret, amazing best friends, and was the leader of the boys section of the choir. But when Louis Tomlinson joins the school and the choir and is paired to perform a song written by the duet, will they start to develop feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebel and the Choirboy

 

*HARRY POV-PROLOGUE*

High School. Full of the preppy, the sporty, and the horny. All those apply to the popular kids. It was obvious they weren't going anywhere after high school. Too caught up in the 'teenage dream' I guess. They best way to stay out of it is to just not socialize with that crowd. In which I dont. I am definitely not the party type. I am in the choir, and I love it. It has people I like in there, along with my best friends, Niall and Liam. They arent super popular or cool I guess, but help maintain the boys section of the choir. But i was not bullied. Atleast not badly. See, I'm openly gay and so is my boyfriend, Zayn Malik. The big, jocky, football player. Nobody would really see him as a homosexual, but when he pinned me on a wall in the library and kissed me to ask me out, there was probably a sneaking sucpicion. Anyways, nobody was really seen as cool in choir; of couse unless you were a girl. That makes a huge difference.Though as I've learned, not many can ACTUALLY sing. They just want to be cool. I also found that they usually sound like dying rats. Luckily I can sing (shocker, right?) which makes it no surprise that im leader of the boys choir. I have everything I want and need. Everything was perfect.. Until the Tomlinson boy came along.

\----

*HARRY POV*

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, and to the sound of Zayn snoring. He wasn't being loud, it was just loud to a person just waking up to an annoying alarm.

I sat up from the bed and stretched my arms before standing and pressing the dismiss button, sitting back down on the bed with Zayn. I took the time to look at him sleeping peacefully. He was so cute and looked comfy, but we need to go to school. We don't want to be late. Again.

Gently I shook his shoulder. He stirred, turning to me with barely open eyes. He smiled, running his fingers through my curls.

"Mornin', babe."

He kept sweeping my hair out of my face, but I grabbed his hand and held it.

"Morning. Wanna get some food downstairs? I woke us up a little earlier than usual."

"Sure. What time is it?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, only to lay back down and cuddle up to my side.

"7:56.  
....You gonna get up or what? We don't have the whole day."

He frowned a little. "Fine."

"Don't be a baby. Now come on. My moms already made food."

So my mom knows about us. She's pretty cool about, and loves to joke about it. A lot. And since Zayn sleeps over all the time, she takes every chance she says to make a lame "use protection" or other lame sexual reference.

I went into the bathroom, plugging in a straightener. What? I'm not going to school with bed head. I'm classier than that. With that, I rushed downstairs, seeing Zayn sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. Huh. Usually mom would make something better I guess but oh well.

"Cereal?" I quizzed.

"Yeah, I made you a bowl too. There's a note on the fridge too."

I grabbed the note off the fridge and scanned through it.

Harry,  
Had to go on business trip will be back tomorrow.  
Love, mom  
P.S. use protection!!

I rolled my eyes. I should seen that one coming.

"Well, my mom's out of town."

I saw Zayn smirk from the corner if my eye. "Means were alone tonight, yeah?"

"Yep. We can do what we want." I winked for a little emphasis. Oh hell, I didn't need emphasis. Everyone knows what I'm talking about.

"I'm gonna skip breakfast. I'm just gonna get ready."

"Whatever floats your boat." Zayn tried saying with a full mouth."

"Don't be a pig!" I shouted back while running back upstairs. I went into the bathroom, somewhat straightened the stray curls around my head, and finished all my necessities after.

My clothes were already set out the night before; a simple white tee, black jeans and a casual blazer vest.

Once I dressed in my outfit, I stood there, straightening out the vest and shirt. All of a sudden, there was a hot breath on my neck, followed by a few kisses trailing up to my cheek. I turned, letting the raven haired boy to give me a quick peck, and pulled away.

"Get dressed. Clothes are in the drawer."

He slightly rolled his eyes and pouted like a child. "You ruin the fun."

"Zayn, I'm pretty sure we make out like everyday. Don't worry." The. I pointed to the drawer that I call the "Zayns Abandoned Clothing" drawer. Since Zayn spends the night a lot, I have accumulated what seems like half of his wardrobe here. So I clean it just in case he forgets his clothes when he comes over.

I watched him get dressed, making cute remarks then and there, but I whispered almost half of them to myself, though he probably heard all of them from seeing his smirks on his face. I checked the time again. 8:25.

"Zayn we got to go!"

"Okay, okay. Let's go babe."

\--

We arrived at school ten minutes early, which gave us time to hang out. And by hang out, it usually means make out on the wall by his car. This guy passed by us, calling out to us.

"Keep it PG." Zayn was about to walk up to him, but luckily the bell rang. We gave each other one last kiss, and went our separate ways.

Most people think our relationship is cute, but some people find it annoying. Like that guy. Who was he? He didnt sound or look like anyone i know. Cute little "punk" outfit.

As I walked down the hall, I grabbed my English folder, then I was met with a familiar, high pitched voice.

"Hey do you know where the science room is?" I looked up at him. He was tall and had tattoos and piercings all over him. Not completely my type, but not bad. Oh. Its the try hard punk from earlier.

"Oh hey liplock boy. Where's your boy toy?" He chuckled. Okay, thanks prick.

"First of all, don't call me that or call him that. Second of all, we're in different classes."

"Okay what's your real name?"

"Harry."

He smirked, crossing his arms. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. But anyways, science room?"

I sighed out. "Down the main hall, room 306. Mr. Briyers."

"Thanks Harry." And another sigh. When he walked away I took the chance to look at his bum. Hey, just because he is a douche, doesnt mean I can't check him out.

And to be honest, it was a nice bum.

\--  
*LOUIS POV*

I hate transfering. I mean yeah this is the first time that I've moved schools, but I lost all my friends and now I'm mist likely the weird rebel kid.

Huh, rebel. I like that.

"Louis, you know were doing this for all of us." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. What a lie.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't marry that douchebag for me, mom."

"Louis, don't say that about your da-"

"Stepdad. He will never be my real dad, so don't try it. Anyways, were here. I'll see you later."

"Lou-" I slammed the car door in her face, walking up to the side walk. She slowly left, probably shocked. Good, she deserves to know what I think.

On my way into the building, there was a couple grinding up the wall. Really?

"Keep it PG." Oh I can feel them glaring into my skull.  
Wait, is was that a gay couple? I mean I have no problem with that but.. Huh. It's weird not seeing people being bullied for being gay.

\---

So far I went to Science, English, Algebra.... Now choir. I don't know why I took this, I mean I guess I can sing but singing in choirs reminds me of those kidz bop CDs. Ugh.

When I got in the choir room, it was pretty silent. It was the teacher and probably a few people, thats it. Well, I was told to cone early which I did, but hopefully more people come in here.

When the teacher saw me, she warmly greeted me. She seemed nice, I guess. She had me do a few voice exercises and placed me in the tenor section. I saw that coming. My voice is pretty high for a boy. I sat down in a chair, taking out my phone and scrolling through it. Most people in the room had their phone, so I guess the teacher doesn't care. That's good. I sat there for a while, until I saw two guys in front of me. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. There was a blonde boy and a brunette, dressed similar to that Harry kid. Must be friends.  
"Hi! I'm Niall and this is Liam. Were the co-leaders of the boys part of the choir." Wow, accent much?

"I'm Louis."

"Did Ms. Lloyd place you in a part?" Liam quizzed.

"Yeah, tenor." They looked at each other and nodded.

"I can see why." Niall said after the affirmation.

I nodded back. "So if you guys are the co-leaders, who's the actual leader?"

"It's Ha- wait, I see him. Harry!! Come and meet the new guy!" This Niall kid was pretty loud. Did he say Harry?

\---

*HARRY POV*

New guy? What new gu- oh. Nice booty boy. Great. "I already met him, Ni. Anyways, what's your name?" I'm so not in the mood. He better of joined for enjoyment, not to be cool.

"Louis." Huh. Nice butt, nice name. Things are good for this lad.

"Alright class, time for warm ups!" Ms. Lloyd shouted through the room, clapping her hands together. "Harry, Niall, and Liam, would you mind doing the honors of doing the warm ups?"

"Sure." We do it everyday, but she always asks. Memory loss, probably. She is old.

We start off stretching, then singing a short rhyme, and then a random voice exercise. Quite simple. I kept looking at Louis, who didnt have a problem singing with us. Huh. I can hear him singing, and its not bad. High pitched, is for sure though. Its kind of cute though. The punk, rebel boy with a small, high pitched voice. I saw him look at me most of the time, which was good to know I guess.

"Alright thank you boys!!" We sat down in our chairs, and mine was a little bit away from Louis. No distractions.

"So class, I have a special project. I will be pairing you up into duets, and you and your partner have to sing a song either written by you, which is extra credit, or a favorite song of yours." Seems easy.

"So the duets are Liam and Niall, Daniel and Josh, Harry and Louis," He looked over to me and winked. Wow, seductive. As she finished off the list, people started to move to their partners. Louis came over to me and sat in the chair next to me. "So class, you can start working now. This project is due next Friday, so you'll have plenty of time to get it done. Have fun!" And there she went, back into her office.

"What song do you want to sing?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. What do you like for music."

"Mayday Parade, Pierce the Veil, that kind of stuff." Hmm. Not bad music taste.

"Do you like You Me at Six?"

"Love it."

"Well, we can do a song from them if you'd like."

He smiled like a little kid with all the candy in the world. It was pretty adorable, I have to admit. "What song?"

"I'm thinking maybe Bite My Tongue."

"Ooh, good choice."

"So will you do the harmony and the hook? I'll do the main singing and such."

"Sure." We spent the class period singing through the song, adjusting the pitches to a good sound that matched our voices together. We also talked about our favorite bands and stuff, which evolved  into a game of 21 questions. Surprisingly, we have some things in common. When the class bell rang, we both sighed. "Hey. Here's my number. We can talk about the song more later if you want."

"Yeah, thanks." I waved him bye and stuffed the number in my pocket. Maybe he isn't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> wool! First chapter! I finally uploaded a new fic. I like this idea, and I'm hoping to continue it if you guys like it. Anyways, I'll upload this is people say they like it. Bye!!  
> PS sorry for typos..  
> ash x


End file.
